Vale cada segundo
by nightlyblue
Summary: GhiraLink. BoTW!Link x Ghirahim. Varios años después de los sucesos de Breath of the Wild


_**The Legend of Zelda**_** y sus personajes son propiedad de la gran N y no gano nada haciendo esto**

No importa cuántas encarnaciones, Link siempre tiene dos características imperdibles: sencillez y ser un dormilón tanto como se lo permitan. Por ello, aunque Zelda le dio una lujosa habitación en el palacio una vez que estuvo reconstruido, tras años de proteger a la princesa, derrotar a Calamidad Ganon, contribuir a a la reconstrucción del reino, del exterminio de monstruos, de supervisar los nuevos caminos, preparar y asistir a la coronación de Zelda, conseguir materiales para las investigaciones de su amiga, Prunia y Rotver, Link sintió que había dado suficiente.

Fue así que, ya cerca de sus cuarenta años, decidió establecerse en un bosque apartado. Construyó una modesta cabaña y se gastaba los días pescando, nadando, tallando madera, recolectando comida, probando recetas nuevas, algunas veces hasta escribiendo notas de sus viajes. Llegó a pensar si debería compartir eso y hacer una publicación como "Los chismes de Mirene", pero enfocado a tips para viajeros. De tanto en tanto algunas personas perdidas visitaban su cabaña y él les proporcionaba direcciones, comida, elíxires y algunos consejos. A veces se divertía contestando que no sabía mucho cuando le preguntaban si tenía idea de qué había pasado con el legendario espadachín que detuvo la calamidad.

Una vez al año salía de viaje, a veces para encontrarse con Zelda que necesitaba algo, más frecuentemente sólo por el mero placer de andar por las vastas tierras de su amado hogar Hyrule. Sin el peso del deber a cuestas, se permitía caminar los caminos más largos y enredados, subiendo a las montañas sólo cuando le apetecía mirar el paisaje. Esas veces montaba su tienda, dedicando dos o tres días sólo a observar los campos iluminados por el amanecer o encendidos de rojo en la puesta de sol, distrayéndose sólo para dormir cuando estaba muy cansado y devorar algo cuando ya no podía con el hambre.

Sí, Link disfrutaba mucho de la vida sencilla, de la quietud.

Cabe mencionar, que esa vida sencilla le recordó algo más, tenía una similitud con su vida después del letargo y previa a derrotar a Ganon, sus otros años lejos de Zelda y el castillo. Tanto tiempo como sirviente real rodeado de gente casi había hecho que se le olvidara. En ese entonces, como ahora, rara vez se sentía solo. La joven versión de sí no había sabido discernirlo pero en esta época madura sabía que no era la voz de Zelda aguardando ni los espíritus de sus amigos caídos; ahora sin los gruñidos o chillidos de los bokoblins, de los moblins o de los lizalfos, podía escuchar claramente el crujir de una rama elevada, el leve sumir del pasto, el casi sordo golpe de un pie pisando una roca.

−¿Piensas mostrarte ante mí algún día?

Ese día, sentado fuera de su cabaña, se materializaron frente a sus ojos un cúmulo de rombos rojos y dorados que dieron paso a la figura de un hombre alto, delgado y de piel grisácea vestido de un poco común atuendo blanco y capa roja.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, sin expresión.

−Te conozco −declaró Link con firmeza, los ojos del otro se agrandaron ligeramente por la sorpresa−. No te recuerdo pero sé que te conozco.

−Siempre me sorprende la decisión que posees en esta encarnación… Link− dudó mucho si llamarlo por su nombre. Extrañamente, el aludido no pareció sorprenderse en lo más mínimo.

−¿Cómo te llamas? − se había levantado del suelo con cautela.

−Ghirahim.

Link se acercó a él. El ambiente era sumamente tenso, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse nunca y era difícil decir si las miradas de uno y otro se inclinaban por amistad o enemistad. El rubio extendió su mano, no como esperando un apretón, sino con la palma hacia arriba. El albino colocó suavemente su mano sobre la del hyliano, éste la apretó con delicadeza, acariciando aquel dorso enguantado con su pulgar.

−Sí, te conozco.

Quizás era ridículo hacer comparaciones, a fin de cuentas el alma era siempre la misma. Sin embargo, Ghirahim todavía guardaba cierta nostalgia al pensar en su niño del cielo. Ninguna encarnación le había parecido tan inocente, tan ingenua y adorable como su niño del cielo. Aún así, siempre terminaba enamorándose de él cada vez, en cualquiera de sus facetas. ¿Era aburrido esperar años y décadas entre cada una? Sí, por supuesto, era sumamente tedioso. Pero aquí, debajo de este Link maduro y curtido que lo apretaba con una firmeza que ningún otro le había mostrado, debajo de este Link que empujaba una de sus piernas con su hombro mientras le sujetaba la mano y lo besaba, debajo de este Link que entraba y salía deliciosamente de él con un ritmo que casi no lo dejaba pensar, en esos ínfimos intervalos que su cerebro funcionaba, Ghirahim pensaba que definitivamente había valido la pena la espera. Incluso aunque este Link se hubiera mantenido lejos de él tanto tiempo. ¡Diosas! Por la forma en que mordisqueaba su cuello sin dejar de hundirlo en la cama, juraba que había valido toda la pena.

**Hacía mucho mucho tiempo que no escribía y no sé cómo me siento con el resultado. Si conocen mis otros fics, pues ya saben que yo soy amante del GhiraLink y demuestro que lo sigo siendo al publicar esto nueve años después de Skyward Sword xD y después de jugar, al fin, Breath of the Wild. Por cierto, no me quedé muy convencida :/ Yo iba con muchas ganas de shipear SidonLink y… Sí me encanta Sidon pero creí que me darían más material u_u Supongo que me leeré los fics y buscaré fanarts. **

**Espero que haya alguien leyendo esto y si fue el caso que lo haya disfrutado.**


End file.
